Jennifer Check
Jennifer Check is a fictional character from Jennifer's Body. She's is a succubus who was a flag girl. She is played by Razzie-nominated actress Megan Fox. Biography She's was from a small town in the United States called Devil's Kettle. She was best friends with a girl named Anita "Needy" Lesnicki "since the sandbox." As they grew up together, Jennifer had become the popular girl, where Needy became the quieter one who was Jennifer kept around. One night when they were teenagers, they went out to this bar where a group called Low Shoulder, was performing. The lead singer, Nikolai Wolf was interested in Jennifer, only because he suspects she's a virgin. The group was actually into Satan worship who was looking for a virgin to sacrifice to Satan so they could cut a record deal. The bar caught on fire, completely annihilating it and killing a few bar patrons. The band took a seemingly shocked Jennifer into their van. Jennifer while in the van, saw occult books and various other satanic items which made her agitated. Once they arrived to their destination, Jennifer, unsuccessfully tried to escape. They forced her onto the ground and tied her up. They would then perform a chant before brutally stabbing Jennifer. But, unbeknownst to the band, Jennifer was not a virgin. Rather then her dying, she was possessed by a demon. It gave her superhuman strength and speed, as well levitation and immortality. There was one catch, she would have to forever feast on young male human(or teenage boys) flesh to maintain her eternal youth or else she would be vulnerable to decaying and death. She had found her way to her friend Needy's house. Where she immediately went into the fridge in the kitchen and tried to eat chicken. But she vomited that out along with "black ferromagnetic fluid" which seemed almost alive for a short time before leaving Needy's home. She would later go out and slaughter at least 3 teenage boys before she told Needy what happened to her and the grizzly murders she's committed. Jennifer would later go after Needy's boyfriend Chip. She lies to him saying that Needy cheated on her with one of her male friends. He almost believed her. After Jennifer's feminine wiles was lost on Chip, because of his love for Needy, Jennifer would attack the boy. She bit his neck just as Needy arrived and fought Jennifer. After a verbal exchange, Jennifer tired to kill Needy. But Chip stabbed Jennifer with a pool skimmer, wounding Jennifer. Jennifer would escape and heads back home. Needy would later on go to Jennifer's home and break into her room, screaming "You killed my boyfriend!" and a fight to the death ensued. Needy would injure her but it had little effect. Jennifer would later bite her. Needy would take off her BFF necklace which shocks Jennifer, giving Needy a opening for her to stab her in the heart with a box cutter, killing Jennifer. Her legacy After Jennifer's death, her mother caught them with Needy's hand on the box cutter. stabbing Jennifer. She was sent to an asylum for the criminally insane. It was in prison that she discovered that the bite that Jennifer gave her, awarded her with much of the same powers as Jennifer. She would use the said powers to escape from the institution. She would track down the band, Low Shoulder, who was responsible for Jennifer's demonic possession as well as the deaths it's caused. She would avenge Jennifer and her victims by killing them with ironically, the same weapon they used to sacrificed Jennifer. Category:Mature Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Tragic Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Villains that killed the hero's Friend Category:Demon Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Misandrists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Succubus Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Liars Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster